Problems
by Silicasan586
Summary: Kouichi wanted to end the calamity, would he and his friends be able to end it before anyone else dies? Sucky summary but story is good inside though so please read ! MatsukoXKouichi It'll be KouichiXMei in the further chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fifthteen year old girl was running away from everyone she thought who loved and cares for, were lying. The girl had nowhere else to go, but one word popped into her head that will end her suffering.

_Death. _It was the only thing she wanted in her whole life. She didn't want to live anymore because she knew that nobody needed her and that they never loved or cared for her or did they?

"No," she said. "I know them too well, they wouldn't care at all if I died. They would all just dance on my grave and be happy that I died."

The girl just kept running until she was on top of a edge of a cliff. She looked down at the edge of the cliff and saw rough waves hitting against the tall cliff. She wouldn't have to leave a note or a sign to anybody because they would all know that she committed suicide and they wouldn't care.

So the girl ran and jumped off the cliff, but little did she know that somebody was watching and following her the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A boy, who was the same age as the girl except he was older by two months, name was Kouichi. He was on his way home from a long day with Naoya.

"I never knew that Naoya would take away this much energy out of me…" he sighed while holding his head. As he was walking, he saw a girl, who was about his age runinning.

Kouichi rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl as she passed by, he noticed the tears coming out of her eyes as she ran past him. The boy blinked for a second, then it hit him.

He remembered seeing the girl in his class at school, but he never got to know her name. Kouichi shook out of his thoughts looking back at the girl running towards the cliff.

After realizing what she was going to do, he ran after her. _No, _he thought. _I'm not going to let her kill herself! She deserves more than this! _

The boy then saw her running and getting ready to jump off the cliff. After seeing this action, he charged towards her and jumped forward with his hands reaching out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey~ SOOOOO hey my name is Taylor lalala I'm one of the authors friends! And I'm going to type the story and stuff like dat and um I have a lot of typing to do so imma try to do one every day because she's on like chapter un 28 I believe so just make she to nag her to nag me and yeah so let the story begin

Chapter 3

The girl ran and jumped off the cliff, knowing her death is a few seconds away. Kouichi, who is now devastated on what happened, missed catching her, but he wasn't going to give up. He jumped off the cliff reaching out for her. The girl closed her eyes as she was falling… but she felt something around her waist and that she wasn't falling towards the rough rocky waves. Instead, she felt herself being pulled up. "I'm probably dead now, but I was hoping to see a light or something." She thought. Kouichi pulled the girl up all the way back to the top. As he did that,he laid her down hoping she was still alive. The girl suddenly knew she was still alive, "but how?" she thought. She then opened her eyes slowly, as her vision became clearer, she saw Kouichi. The boy was realived that she was okay, but didn't know what to say to her. The two just looked at each other not knowing what to say…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two just stared to each other for moment until the girl started to speak. "Why did you save me?" she asked him. Kouichi sighed and shook his head, "I didn't want you to die." The girl looked at him for a few seconds; she realized she had seen the boy before in her class. "Aren't you the boy in my class at school?" she asked him he nodded his head as he stood up holding a hand out to her, "Kouichi Sakakibana is my name, it's nice to meet you." The girl took his hand and he helped her up," Matsuko Arita, it's nice to meet you too." Kouichi smiled and let go of her hand, "why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked her as he looked at her. Matsuko shook her head and teared up a bit, "It's complicated," Kouichi's smile faded awat and looked at her curiously, "come on you can tell me." The girl looked at him and sighed, "You really want me to tell you?" Kouichi nodded his head and Matsuko sighed, "Fine I'll tell you, but you cant tell anyone okay?" Kouichi nodded his head "Got it."


	5. Chapter 5,6, and 7

**Okay guys I'm back! My friend Taylor, who just updated two chapters, was too lazy to type anymore plus we had school so we couldn't really update the rest of the stories. Luckily, I wrote during the time at school so now I'm thinking what the heck let's just try to update them all today~!**

**So I'm going to update as much as I can and you guys told me the chapters are short, I'm going to squeeze them together so it could be longer. I apologize for the wait though guys, been pretty busy but I'm back now so I hope you guys like the story so far! **

Chapter 5

Matsuko and Kouichi were walking and talking about why Matsuko tried to kill herself. Kouichi listened to every word she said and understood her pain. He thought to himself as he looked at her, _She's been through so much, but maybe I can help her through this….._

Matsuko sighed and looked back at him, "Well that's mostly what happened…" she said sadly. Kouichi didn't know what came over him, but he hugged the girl hoping she would hug him back and that it would make her feel better. Surprisingly she hugged back, which caught him off guard for a second, but he was relived she returned the hug.

Matsuko slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "Thanks for everything Kouichi." He smiled at her back and shook his head, "It's not a problem at all." Kouichi held out his hand out to her and she took his hand into hers smiling. After that the two walked down together hand in hand until they got to their houses. They said goodbye to each other and hope to talk again soon tomorrow.

Chapter 6

Matsuko was walking in the hallways with Sayuri. Sayuri looked over at her and sighed, "I heard about what happened yesterday." Matsuko froze and stood there stiff not knowing what to say. Sayuri shook her head and smiled at her, "It's okay, I'm just glad you are okay." Matsuko stared at her with teary eyes. Her friend took her hand, "Come on we don't want to be late for class."

The brunette looked at her before smiling, nodding her head. The two girls headed to their homeroom, as they got there, they sat down in their assigned desk. Matsuko was writing in her book, until she saw Mei next to her desk. Mei looked at her for a few minutes, then patted her head. Matsuko looked at her, confused a bit, but it then hit her what she meant. She smiled and nodded her head at Mei as a thank you. Mei smiled at her and returned back to towards the front.

Although class was about to begin, she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked over her shoulder, to see whose hand it belongs to and her eyes widen on who's it belonged too, "Kouichi…?"

Chapter 7

"Kouichi…?" she asked softly. The boy smiled at her. "I forgot you sat next to me in class." He said happily. Matsuko smiled and thought to herself, _Ever since yesterday, Kouichi really makes me feel better everytime I see him, maybe just maybe, my life would be okay. _Kouichi then pulled his hand away as came into the classroom.

As time went by, Kouichi looked at Matsuko with the corner of his eye and thought, _I wish I could do something to help her not be upset all the time… _He sighed and went back to listening to the lesson. Lunch time came around and Matsuko was eating her lunch with Mei and Sayuri. It was a bit surprising that Mei was eating lunch with them, but they were okay with it.

Naoya and Yuuya came over to them. Mei waved to them with a smile on her face. After a few minutes, Sayuri asked "Where's Kouichi?" Yuuya pointed up at ceiling, "he's on the roof." Matsuko stood up from her seat, "I'm gonna go talk to him." After that she ran up the stairs to the roof to see Kouichi.


End file.
